Everything That Matters
by WaffleMangoKyle
Summary: Nova isn't anything special. At best, she is considered average. But since things don't always work as planned, Riku is forced to take her under his wing. The problem is 'average' Nova isn't so average at all. She has the potential to save all life-or bring darkness to each and every world. OC x OC and SoRiku


**Summary: Nova is not anything special. At best, she is considered average. Her friends are the ones who are extraordinary. But since things don't always work as planned, Riku is forced to take her under his wing. The problem is 'average' Nova isn't so average at all. She has the potential to save all life-or bring darkness to each and every world. Riku x OC, OC x OC**

* * *

><p><em>You're my friend <em>

_And I am yours_

_Here for you_

_Forever more_

Raphael knocks repeatedly on her door, tsking and glancing down at his watch. He can't believe this. Not only are they running a good twenty minutes late, but Nova has the audacity to fall back asleep after he's already woken her up.

Twice.

"Vee?" He calls for the third time, patience gone and exasperation lacing his voice.

No response. Just quiet snoring and mumbling.

"Nova. We've gotta leave." God, if he shows up late, his sister will kill him. And the lecture Nova's cousin will give him... He doesn't want to think about it. So he tries again. "Vee, I'll buy you breakfast."

If he weren't so annoyed, he would've started laughing at how the snoring goes completely silent.

For good measure, he then adds, "I'm thinking donuts."

Raphael then hears crashing noises and shuffles inside, the door finally opening to reveal a very disheveled looking Nova, messy violet hair and dark rings under green eyes. Probably spent too many hours on either homework or online, he thinks. She's a full foot shorter than him, small and a little heavy from lack of exercise. Not that it bothers her very much, since Nova has never ever lived to impress anyone.

"You'll pay, right?" She asks hopefully, voice raw from sleep.

Raphael snorts at her and motions for her to follow. "I'll buy you a drink. That's all. You pay for yourself." And the way she starts groaning in dismay does make him smile.

Nova gives a gruff yawn, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her blue jacket. "You know, it's supposed to rain later," she says, sniffing like the mere thought of the cold and damp is already making her sick.

He can almost see the gloomy raincloud over her head as she makes this utterance. New Haven is customarily foggy and and smoggy all the time, so Raphael doesn't understand why she always gets so surprised when a little drizzle comes their way once and a while. They don't live in a world of sunshine, after all.

"And you know what else? It's gonna be windy today. Great big winds blowing from the north. If the rain itself wasn't bad enough..."

She's grumbling to herself now, nose wrinkled in distaste once they are outside. As predicted, the crisp wind is like a smack in the face.

Raphael thinks it's refreshing, even grins as it whips too-long, black hair around his head.

Nova hisses at its general direction.

Snickering as she has to fight tooth and nail to stay by his side-not only is she short and chubby, but she's not exceptionally strong either-Raphael checks his watch again. Since she finally got up, they have enough time to get to the birthday party on time.

It's funny how everyone but Nova remembers that she is now officially fifteen.

* * *

><p>Ten years ago, when worlds and starts started blinking out of existence, a little red-haired girl found a new home on an island world in the middle of this vast universe.<p>

Around the same time, three children found refuge in the misty, busy world of New Haven. They'd never spoken a word until that time. He was a year older than the violet-haired girl and two years younger than his sister. The only thing that the three of them knew was that 'home' was gone. Nova had a cousin named Jupiter, and he would take care of the three of them.

Times had been tough, but there was no way it could get any worse. That was what Holiday always said to them, at least. Raphael believed her. Nova wasn't so sure. Every night, she'd have nightmares. Dark creatures with yellow eyes and sharp talons invaded them and made it so asleep or awake, Nova couldn't bear to stay in the dark.

Raphael always teased her until she was red in the face whenever it came up, but with company the shadows weren't so scary. Jupiter told her that that kind of fear went away with age.

If anything though, the fear and sensitivity grew worse over the years.

Even if Raphael knows her better than most, he still is unawares that from the night of her thirteenth birthday on, she can almost see the sinister shape of shadows on her bedroom walls start to take form. He doesn't know that she's so scared to fall asleep, she takes Jupiter's medicine that makes her jittery and awake.

She doesn't know this 'condition' of hers is going to be the start of a whole new batch of problems.

* * *

><p>AN: I am lame and only wrote this short teaser because I am lame.<p>

But hi there! This is my first fanfiction and stuff and I'm learning what to do. I promise I'll get better! Interesting things will happen next chapter I swear.


End file.
